I will love you always and forever
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Life is not always 'happily ever after', especially in their world.


Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, just the plot. The song is Dashboard Confessional's "Screaming Infidelities".  
  
*I'm missing your bed*  
  
*I never sleep*  
  
*Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,*  
  
*And this bottle of beast*  
  
*Is taking me home*  
  
She sighed as she lay in bed, wishing he was next to her. She was alone and cold in the big bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
*I'm cuddling close*  
  
*To blankets and sheets*  
  
*But you're not alone, and you're not discreet*  
  
*Make sure I know who's taking you home.*  
  
She knew he was not cold or alone. She knew what girl he was accompanying this week. She always knew. He made sure she knew. She slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb her roommates and wandered to her trunk. She sat and dug through it. She pulled out a sheet of parchment with black scrawls on it. She read it although she knew it by heart.  
  
My dearest Ginny,  
  
I don't know how to say this, but we can't go on. I'm sorry. We are from two different worlds, Gin. You are a Weasley, poor and redheaded as they come, but beautiful. I am a Malfoy, evil aristocratic minion to the Dark Lord, whether I want to be or not. I need to find someone to uphold the Malfoy name. That is what is expected of me.  
  
No matter what happens in the future and no matter where we end up, you will be with me.  
  
I will love you always and forever,  
  
Draco  
  
*I'm reading your note over again*  
  
*There's not a word that I comprehend,*  
  
*Except when you signed it*  
  
*"I will love you always and forever."*  
  
She remembered the day after the note. She had been in lunch. She looked over at him. He looked up and saw her. He smirked and put his arm around the girl next to him. She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. He was no longer hers. He was Blaise's now. She turned and exited the Great Hall, not seeing he had turned to her again, pain and sorrow in his steel eyes. She placed the letter back in the book it had been tucked in. She turned to the window and watched the rain. 'How appropriate,' she thought, the rain making a song against the window.  
  
*Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs*  
  
*And sit alone and wonder*  
  
*How you're making out*  
  
*But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone*  
  
*Making out.*  
  
She had tried seeing Colin and then Dean for a while but her heart wasn't into it. Everything either did or was she compared to Draco. His cool demenor; silver eyes dug into her soul. He was different when they were alone. He smiled and laughed and felt love. Now, he was back to Malfoy, the Slytherin git. He had laughed when she tripped on the stairs. But the eyes held no laughter.  
  
*I'm missing your laugh*  
  
*How did it break?*  
  
*And when did your eyes begin to look fake?*  
  
*I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending.*  
  
His eyes always followed her. She once caught him staring at her, a smooth sarcastic look gleaming. His usual sneer in place. Somehow the look was not the same.  
  
*I am alone*  
  
*In my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home*  
  
*I'm missing your bed*  
  
*I never sleep*  
  
*Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and*  
  
*This bottle of beast is taking me home.*  
  
Ginny bent down and cried. Cried for the lost of innocence and love to a world of danger and hate. Of wars and prejudices. She wept bitterly as she thought of Draco and the life she might have been able to save him from. She reached to her neck and clutched the locket in her fist. She opened it and looked at the picture of her and Draco, smiling on one side. A lock of his hair was mounted on the other. She glanced out the window and saw two figures walking on the grounds. She knew he was walking with his new girl. His white-blond hair gleamed in the moonlight. He was laughing. He glanced up and saw her in the window. He looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry. I love you", when the girl's back was turned. She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes and moved quickly away. Ginny moved to the bed and glanced in the mirror. Her face was smeared with tears and her hair in disarray. She looked at the bags under her eyes. She climbed into bed and lay there, fingering the pillow, tears falling on the bed where he should be.  
  
*Your hair, it's everywhere.*  
  
*Screaming infidelities*  
  
*And taking its wear.* 


End file.
